The New Guardian JELSA!
by winterlovejelsa
Summary: It's Christmas!, But here's the problem, Jack frost has never had a good one! pitch black returns to ruin it, BUT a new guardian is chosen! who will it be? Yes! queen Elsa of Arendelle soon jack will find out he is in love with the snow queen and that they have the same snowy/icy Powers! MUST READ!


**JACK P.O.V**

"YAY CHRISTMAS!" I Heard Tooth Yell in my Ear.

I shot up From My Bed, Tooth sitting there smiling like a wackadoodle.

I rolled My eyes And stuff my face in the Pillow.

"Jack,... IT'S CHRISTMAS GET UUUUPPPP!" Yelled Tooth

"No." I groaned.

Truth Is, Iv'e Never Had a good Christmas., Because Of nobody being able to see me.

"Jack, I'll Be outside waiting for North to get ready to arrive, and if your not out there in 5 minutes I'll rip all your teeth out and make a necklace out of them" Said Tooth Pointing at me, I Knew she wasn't Kidding.

So I shot up and Grabbed My staff. and Flew out of My Room, I always Did see tooth More Like my Mother.

Then The Tall kangroo with boom-a-rangs hopped Over to Me.

"Merry Christmas Bunny." I waved, Kinda sadly

"Whats Wrong Frosty?" He asked

I sighed, "You see Iv'e Never Had A good Christmas." I admitted.

Bunny,Tooth, and Sandy All gasped.

"Jack What do you Mean?" Asked Tooth.

"I Mean I spent Every Christmas Alone." I told Them Looking around.

"Jack your with us Now, and this Christmas for you will be different," Said Bunny.

"Really?" I asked, "SURE!, We'll make sure you'll have the best Christmas you've ever Had in 300 Years!" Said Tooth.

I smiled, "Thanks Guys." I said Smiling, then North Landed In the opened wide set balcony.

We all rushed Up to Him.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYBODY!" Yelled North.

"Merry Christmas North!" Said Bunny.

Then tooth Flew up to Him and whispered something in his Ear.

"WHAT?!" He jumped out of his seat.

"JACK NEVER HAD A GOOD CHRISTMAS?" He yelled

Everyone But Me nodded, I looked down and face palmed myself.

"Jack I promise this Christmas for you will,... GLITTER!" Said north.

"Glitter?" I asked as He stood Behind Me.

"I don't Have any Better Of the words, NOW first we will ice skate, Jack if you may?" Asked North.

I smirked and Nodded and slammed my staff against The floor and made a sheet of Ice appear On the ground.

North slipped around,Tooth flew around excited, Bunny slipped and fell TOO many times, And Sandy fell on his butt and just sat there, I CAN'T BELIEVE NOBODY KNOWS HOW TO SKATE HERE, BUT ME!

Then we Heard and Evil spine Chilling Laugh.

We snapped Our heads Back and Saw,... "PITCH!" Screamed Tooth.

"Ha,Ha Merry Christmas!" He Said With evil Mocking Grin.

"PITCH!" Yelled Bunny

Then Bunny threw a Boom a rang and threw it at him, but he dodged It.

Then Pitch Backed Up grinning and backed up in the shadows.

then the moon started shinning REALLY bright. then it rose a pillar. "uh guys do you know what this means?" asked tooth. "he's chosen a new guardian!" said north. "oh jeez who's it gonna be now?" said bunny rolling his eyes. "please not groundhog." bunny repeated over and over

then the blue image cleared and showed a women, you couldn't really see her, but all you can she is a braid,a dress and a cape.

"Elsa?" said north. " i take it back the ground hog's fine!" said bunny then tooth was day dreaming. "oh as long as she helps protect the children, right?" said tooth.

"Elsa REEALLY it couldn't have been like anyone else? " said bunny. "whats wrong with her?" i asked.

bunny turned towards me. "she's a clown just like you." said bunny i was used it, i like being funny and playful.

bunny rolled his eyes., "i don't like her, she doesn't like me." said bunny "so what?" said north. "come to think of it, shes a bigger clown then jack!" said bunny pointing at me. wow someone out there that is more playful than me, and it's a girl?" i asked my self. "well she gotta be over 200 now." said tooth. "i think 221." said bunny

"Alright who is gonna get her?" Asked North?

We All Backed up quitety trying to escape.

"IT'S CHRISTMAS SO WERE ALL GOING!" Yelled North as he picked Bunny Up by the ears, Me by the Hood, Tooth by her Led, and sandy by his Arm.

Then he threw Us In the sleigh and quickly shot us up in the air before We could Run.

We all sat quiet.

Then North Pulled his snow globe Out, And whispered, "North Mountain." He whispered.

Then We flew inside the Portal.

And we Landed On a Huge Snowy Mountain In front of a HUGE castle Made of Ice.

"Whoaaa..." Bunny and I said at the same time.

Then North Smiled and Picked Up his stuff and walked Up the stairs, we all followed.

Then we knocked On the door, It opened itself.

"Whoaaa. EVEN BIGGER INSIDE!" Yelled Bunny, then Ice sickles Shot out of the walls in all different Directions.

"Jack!, Seriously?" Asked North, "I'm Not doing that." I told Him, the ice sickles eased to our faces trapping us so we couldn't Move.

"Who are you and how did you find me?" Asked an angry female voice from behind.

"Uh... were the Guardians." Said North.

"I Heard of ya!, what do you want from here?" Asked the female voice.

"Um, you've been chosen for Guardian!" Said North.

"I think you at the wrong place." She said.

"Um, No you're Elsa aren't you?" He asked.

"Yes." She said, "can you please remove these ice sickles, there getting to close to our faces for comfort." Said North, I Nodded.

"As Long as you promise to Leave." She said, I Looked at North and shook my head telling him not to give in.

I Looked down and he was crossing his fingers, and I saw he had a sack.

"Alright we promise!" Said North then winked At me, I smirked.

Then the ice sickles shot back into the walls, We all turned around,... And Wow, JUST WOW!

Shes Beautiful! She had a long corn silk french braid with blonde-ish white-ish Hair, pale Skin, Blue Beautiful eyes, Along light Blue dress with a slit on the bottom to show her left leg and light blue transparent selves, and a long light Blue cape with snowflakes designs, and crystal high heels.

WOW AGAIN SHE BEAUTIFUL!,NO GORGEOUS! , I couldn't find the right word for her beauty, North, the rest and I snuck around her.

Then sand Blew some sleeping Sand In her face, Her knees caved in and before she hit the floor, I caught her.

And picked her up bridal style, North Offered the sack, I shook My head.

I carried her Out the Castle and to the sleigh.

And I sat down with her in my arms, She looked So peaceful, And beautiful! North and the rest looked Back and Noticed I was starring at her.

"Ooh Looks like someone is in Love!" Bunny snickered.

I rolled my eyes, Even though I think he might be 100000% right.

Am I in Love?, Yes!. yes I am!. so this is what being in love feels like.

**OMG SO CUTE! I JUST LOOOOOVE JELSA I'M SO FUCKING OBSESSED WITH IT! HERES MORE COMING YOUR WAY! XOXOXO**


End file.
